I Promise
by K94evur
Summary: Sasunaru fluffy oneshot. Naruto can't sleep one night and Sasuke is determined to find out why. T for kissing.


**Title: I Promise**

**Author: K94evur**

**Date: 25 November 2008**

**Summary: Sasunaru one shot. Naruto can't sleep one night and Sasuke is determined to find out why. **

'_thinking'_

talking

**Enjoy ;D!**

**[sasunarusasunarusaunarusasunarusasunaru]**

"Nn…nhn…" Naruto tossed and turned, a thin coating of sweat covering his slim body as he shined in the moonlight. It was passed midnight, and Naruto Uzumaki couldn't sleep.

'_Damn Nightmare.'_

The 14-year-old blonde sat up in bed, a mixture of fright and exhaustion marring his typically angelic features. Pulling the covers tighter around his body, Naruto's mind began to wander—a dangerous habit for the boy—and eventually reached the very think he was attempting to avoid, the same thing that was keeping him awake at such an ungodly hour…

His nightmare.

An involuntary shudder ran though the petite male at the memory. He tried shutting his eyes to make the images go away, but that only made them even more vivid. A small whimper escaped his mouth as he pulled his knees to his chest. Any on-looker may have considered him a mere 6-year-old boy, what with his petite size and wide, innocent eyes—and on looker, that is, besides Uchiha Sasuke.

Speaking of the raven…

"Na…Naruto?"

Said male's head turned in anxiety to face the groggy raven God. Sasuke was currently reaching blindly across the bed, searching for the warm blonde he had been holding mere moments ago. Finding no blonde, Sasuke cracked open one dark, onyx eye to search for his koi.

"Naruto?" he repeated upon seeing Naruto sitting up in bed. A curious gleam could be seen in Sasuke's eyes as they flashed to the neon green numbers on the alarm clock, before narrowing slightly. Sitting up, the somewhat-awake raven pulled his knees to his chest as well, mimicking the blonde beside him. Staring straight ahead, the raven let out a small, lazy yawn while rubbing one tired eye.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a slight panic attack. He didn't want to worry his koi by not answering when asked why he was awake—which, he was sure, he would be asked eventually—but he didn't exactly wish to tell him, either. A small part of him felt embarrassed and slightly ashamed at still having nightmares at the age of 14, and so this was not a fact he wished to share openly—not even with Sasuke.

Wiping the sweat off his brow to hide and potential evidence, Naruto nearly jumped when Sasuke sat up as well. Searching for an ample excuse in his now frantic mind, Naruto found nothing. And it was because of this that he winced when Sasuke's husky voice broke through his conscious.

"So…what was it about?"

'_Damn!'_ Naruto sighed mentally in defeat. Of course Sasuke would assume he had a nightmare—Sasuke knew him better than he knew himself. However, still not wanting to completely give in, the blonde shrugged in a very causal way and replied, "What do you mean, teme?"

Sure, his voice _sounded_ confident and obnoxious, but on the inside Naruto was a mess. Shooting a sideways glance to gauge the others reaction, Naruto felt a pang of hardcore guilt as noticed the look of concern in Sasuke's eyes.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" The innocent concern in Sasuke's voice made Naruto's guilt grow even further.

Not able to contain it, Naruto turned his head away from his lover before mumbling sheepishly, "maybe…"

Because he had been busy mentally scolding himself for admitting defeat so easily, Naruto was caught off guard when Sasuke carefully maneuvered behind him.

"EEP!" Naruto let out a rather unmanly squeal as two strong, warm arms snaked around his waist from behind. He began to squirm as the same arms tightened noticeably before pulling him back into a soft, comfortable chest. Admitting defeat once more, Naruto relaxed in the ravens' arms. Sasuke settled his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, so his lips were positioned right beside the blondes' ear. Tightening his grip slightly, he waited until the blonde completely relaxed—head falling back onto Sasuke's shoulder—before he began to investigate.

"Is that a maybe yes or a maybe no?"

Sasuke himself knew the answer, but he also knew from first hand experience that admitting to having a nightmare was the first step to forgetting about it.

Naruto nuzzled himself into Sasuke's chest, attempting to get as comfortable as possible. He didn't like being held from behind—he couldn't see his lovers face.

Finding himself as comfortable as he was going to get, he then contemplated what he was going to say. Deciding that the truth didn't hurt every now and then, Naruto replied, "That was a maybe yes."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really." It was the truth. He didn't want to worry his koi with his pesky visions…

"Please?"

…But, apparently, Sasuke was curious.

"It was just a stupid dream…" Naruto mumbled, squirming once more. As if reading his mind, Sasuke turned the boy around in his arms before leaning forward gently. When Naruto tried to look away, Sasuke leant forward completely, gently touching his forehead to Naruto's—and effectively capturing the boys azure orbs in his own onyx once.

Staring into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto seemed to get the message. Sasuke wasn't going to let him go back to sleep until an explanation was offered.

Closing his eyes to avoid the raven's intense gaze, Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around the elder ones waist, hiding his face in the fluffy, navy-colored cotton of his lover's shirt.

Sasuke, in response, wrapped him arms around Naruto's shoulders, rubbing small circles every now and then, attempting to coax the boy to speak.

Relishing this one rare moment when he and Sasuke were finally together alone, Naruto took a deep breath and prepared to ruin it. His spoke in a soft, anxious voice that Sasuke noted was completely alien to his own.

"I don't…remember what _happened,_ exactly…because nothing really did happen, 'Suke. It was really short…but a the same time…"

The blonde suppressed a shudder, thankful for the skilled hands slowly massaging his back, before continuing.

"…it was scary." Naruto's voice cracked on the last word. "I was alone again, 'Suke. All alone. Not the kind of alone like now, but…b-but the kind of alone from before I met y-you…" Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's waist, feeling the salty tears rolling down his cheek. "It was dark, and I was crying a-and everyone was around me…but nobody paid attention to me…they d-didn't care, Sasuke…it was just like b-before…" Naruto paused before whispering softly, "I don't want to be alone again…"

Now it was Sasuke's turn.

Although Sasuke had known that Naruto needed to speak about his dream, he hadn't meant to reduce the blonde to a sniveling child. Feeling guilty, Sasuke brought one hand up to the back of Naruto's head and gently ran his fingers through the soft blonde locks, waiting patently for the blonde to calm down.

"Shh, It's okay Naruto…I'm here, you okay…" Sasuke cooed, further attempting to relax the tense blonde.

"Shh, Naru-chan…I'm here, Naruto…" Sasuke gently pried the blonde away from his so he could look him in the eye.

"And I will never let you go, or leave you alone. I _promise._" Sasuke leaned forward and placed a chaste kissed on Naruto's temple. "I _promise,_" he whispered again, this time kissing Naruto's soft lips, sucking gently on the bottom lip. Sasuke was now trying to relax the emotional wreck before him.

He assumed it was working when Naruto opened his mouth eagerly, granting Sasuke access—which he quickly accepted, of course.

"Mmm," Sasuke hummed as a warm feeling rose in his chest. Wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist and cupping his face with the other, Sasuke deepened the kiss. Naruto replied by slowly lifting his arms up to wrap around the raven's neck, hands fisting in his soft black hair. As the kiss grew in intensity, Sasuke found himself being pushed down onto the bed—_still_ kissing the blonde boy who had pushed him down in the first place.

Not liking their new positions one bit, Sasuke let out a small growl before swiftly flipping them over, effectively pinning Naruto to the bed. Deciding that the kiss had gone far enough, Sasuke broke away almost regretfully. After placing one last kiss on Naruto's nose, Sasuke lowered himself next to the now dazed blonde, and proceeded to gently wipe away the almost-dried tearstains on his lovers face. Naruto gave a soft smile before curling himself against the raven and nuzzling his head in the elder ones neck.

After several moments of sweet affection, Naruto let out a small yawn. Deciding that he had dealt with enough drama for one night, Sasuke pulled the covers back over them both and pulled the blonde to his chest.

Just as he was about to succumb to sleep, Naruto could have sworn he heard Sasuke mumble one last thing in his ear.

"_I Promise..."_


End file.
